


#tfw Your Boyfriend's Dead

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: Original Huxloween Stories [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bickering, Crack, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Ghosts, Humor, Huxloween, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Short, let's just pretend that dark side force users can be ghosts too ya?, that's literally it - Freeform, this is rated m because of the language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: An au where Hux wasn’t able to rescue Kylo from Starkiller, and Kylo died.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen fanart where Kylo becomes a force ghost, and I’ve decided to play around this concept. Also, I just realized lmfao that THIS is the first non-modern au fic I’ve written for this collection! Yikes, I will try to write more non-modern au fics in the future! Hhaa

“Hux! You didn’t even  _ try  _ to save me!” 

“Kylo, I did everything I could, the planet was collapsing!” 

“You watched me die!” 

Hux sighed. Dating Kylo Ren was already a challenge, now trying to continue said relationship while Kylo was dead was nearly disastrous. It’d be one thing if Kylo was dead, but he wasn’t  _ just  _ dead, he followed Hux around all day complaining and- well. Not too much has changed since he died, Hux guessed. 

He still stomped around The Finalizer like he was in control. He still trained with Snoke, although his training focused on all that he could do with his new capabilities. He still managed to be a pain in Hux’s ass. And they continued on to have sex, the sex was even better now that Kylo was dead to be quite honest. There wasn’t that much to clean up. 

“Oh my god! You basically killed me, and now you think it’s better that I’m dead!”

“Stay out of my head Ren! I merely suggested that it’s been more efficient since your death. And I didn’t kill you!” 

Hux and Kylo continued arguing, and even though Hux missed the warmth of Kylo’s body, and even though their relationship could never be the same, he was happy that Kylo was in his life one way or another.

Even if the bastard still broke his equipment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hahah, you can't convince me otherwise, that Kylo wouldn't still break things even after death! Hhaa
> 
> Check out the series description for cool links and more information about this event! **[(X)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/559507)**


End file.
